The present invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to an electric lone occupancy vehicle system.
Traffic congestion is a condition on road networks that occurs as use increases, and is characterized by slower speeds, longer trip times, and increased vehicular queuing. The most common example is the physical use of roads by vehicles. When traffic demand is great enough that the interaction between vehicles slows the speed of the traffic stream, the result is congestion. Further, current vehicles require a large amount of fuel to propel the vehicle even if there is only one occupant. Current efforts to correct traffic gridlock are aimed at public high occupancy vehicles. However, a vast majority of commuters prefer to use their own vehicle.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved electric vehicle system that eliminates traffic gridlock.